In U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,090 there is disclosed hot melt seizing and adhesive compounds which employ water soluble polyamides made from one or more of the diacids selected from the group consisting of adipic, pimelitic and suberic acids and an aliphatic diamine having the formula: EQU H.sub.2 N--C.sub.y H.sub.2y --(OR).sub.n --O--C.sub.y H.sub.2y --NH.sub.2
where R is ethylene, 1,2-propylene or 1,3-propylene and n is an integer of 1 to about 13. The hot melt adhesives are said to be useful in making paper bags or book binding as the water solubility of the hot melt provides a method by which scrap paper can be recovered by repulping and adding the pulp back in the paper-making process. Such repulping operations utilize shredded scrap, elevated temperatures, typically 90.degree.-110.degree. F., and result in a separately generated batch of regenerated fiber.
In the paper manufacturing industry it is well known to use dry additives, such as the whitening agent titanium dioxide, which are shipped in large paper bags which must be individually opened and dumped into the pulp mixture. Typically such additives are added to an ambient temperature mixture, i.e. 60.degree.-80.degree. F. Recently, some such dry additives have been packaged in "beater bags" which are substantially closed across the top, using conventional water soluble bag manufacturing adhesives, except for a fold-in spout through which the bag is filled. The entire bag is then thrown into the pulp mixture for a batch of paper. The bag disintegrates, becoming incorporated into the pulp mixture along with its contents. Such beater bags have the disadvantage, however that filling through the spout is difficult and that after filling and folding in of the spout, the bag remains unsealed and therefore allows for leakage of the contents during shipping and handling.
It is known to utilize hot melt adhesives to seal bags of dry bulk chemicals but the adhesives previously used for this purpose have been incompatible with the pulp mixture and will cause discoloration or spotting of the manufactured paper.
There therefore exists a need for an improved beater bag which can be employed in paper making operations which can be sealed after filling and which and will cause discoloration or spotting of the manufactured paper.